Po drugiej stronie lustra , gdzie światło nie dotrze
Zamiast typowego wstępu pokazane są urywki scenek. Wyciągnął nerwowo miecz i spojrzał na nią . Garen : Jesteś obrazą dla ludzi.. jesteś kimś kto sam siebie sprzedaje !! Wpatrywała się w niego iście prześmiewczym wzrokiem. Uchyliłą twarz i lekko chichotała aż wybuchła śmiechem. Montana : Ale żołnierzyk na pokaz to lepsza opcja ? Śmiała się dalej , aż w końcu przestała. Montana : Ty zabijasz orężem świadomie a ja zabijam w czasie snu. Wiesz i tak jak się to skończy. Stali naprzeciw siebie gdy nagle promienie słońca zaczeły wchodzić na ich ciała. przyszykowali się i byli gotowi sie na siebie rzucić. W międzyczasie ... Skullface : Nie zabijesz mnie prawda ... Nagle kamera była pokazana zza jego pleców , tak by było widać twarz Bobbiego. Nagle wybałuszył oczy szokiem tego widoku. Skullface zdjął przed nim swoją maskę. Skullface : Dziadku ? Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mu powiedział a po chwili się tylko uśmiechnął. Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Miasto , Wieża Bobbie : Dziadek ? Zaśmiał mu się bezczelnie prosto w twarz. Bobbie : Może i jesteś z przyszłości ale jesteś nierozgarnięty chłopcze. Skullface : Hah żałuję tylko dlatego że ojciec się nie znał. Bobbie : Jaki ojciec ? Jaki syn .. Haha ! Zdjął miecz z jego szyi i schował miecz do pochwy. Skullface : Więc zapomniałeś ? Wsunął ostrze nie spuszczając wzroku z niego. Bobbie : Jesteś naprawdę niedorzeczny .. Spojrzał się przerażliwie budzącym strach spojrzeniem. Bobbie : Posądzać że nie wiem oczywistych rzeczy , których ty nie widzisz. Skullface : Od kiedy wiesz ... Bobbie : Od kiedy uciekłem z rządowego więzienia , gdy zabrali mnie te wapniaki . Haha ! Idioci .. Skullface : O czym ty mówisz !!! Bobbie : Wyjaśnię ci po kolei. W tym feralnym dniu na wyspie pojawiło się dwóch agentów rżadowych , ale jak się okazało cziła się ich horda. Przetransportowali mnie na odludną wyspę. Zakuli mnie w kajdany i potraktowali jak zwykłego więżnia , ale nie. Dostałem wyrok śmierci , ale egzekucję mieli wykonać następnego dnia. I wtedy mnei zamknęli. Z osobą która zaparła mi wdech w piersi i była mi znana. Nawet nie przypuszczałem że ją spotkam. Skullface : Lilian .. mówisz o babci Lilian ? Bobbie : Ahh ileż wspomnień z tym imieniem. Złapał się reką za podbrudek i lekko go głaskał w zastanowieniu spoglądając na widok. Bobbie : Podczas swych podróży często się natykaliśmy i pomagaliśmy sobie. Były od poczatku z nas ziółka , jednak ją dość szybko złapali. Okazało się potem w rozmowie , że w którymś momencie poczuła do mnie sympatię , jednak nie pielęgnowaliśmy tego paskudnego uczucia. Lecz to był moment gdy pierwszy raz się zawahałem. Zawahałem i nagle stało się. Wylądowaliśmy w więziennym łóżku , a raczej nędnej pryczy. Kochaliśmy się całą noc , gdzie rankiem zabrali mnie na plac. Z niedowierzaniem wsłuchiwał się w historię oraz ponownei zakrył twarz maską. Bobbie : Ale nagle ona spowodowała bójkę z paroma więżniami. Uczucie złości było silne , a ja ruszyłem do ataku. Udało nam się sforsować dość nędzną obronę i uciekliśmy. Lilian i ja obiecaliśmy sobie , że nie będziemy nikomu o tym mówić i przy blasku świateł strażniczych pocąłowaliśmy się nad brzegiem morza i więcej jej nie widziałem. Pózniej zapragnąłem stworzyć byt idealny , lecz gdy sięgasz po to co nieznane czeka cię kara. Skullface : I myślisz że ja .. Bobbie : Mów co chcesz , ale skoro zaczepiłeś o ten temat to teraz nie masz wątpliwości. Machnął peleryną idąc w jego strone mijając go spokojnym krokiem. Bobbie : Będę musiał wnusiu nauczyć cię więc jak to być prawdziwym mną . On się obejrzał i widział odchodzacego pełnego determinacji dziadka. Skullface : Myślisz że skoro jesteś stary to teraz będziesz mna pomiatał ? Bobbie : Wiek nie jest ważny ważne jest doświadczenie , a w tych czasach. Wybiągnął miecz przecinając ścianę która spadła w dół. Bobbie : Są możliwości ale ludzie się rozpieścili. Nagle postanowił skoczyć. On nagle podbiegł i widział jak po liniach prądotwórczych Bobbie zjeżdzał jak strażacy zze swoich stanowisk przy wezwaniu. Zadowolony Skullface zrobił podobnie. Jednak po tych słowach i wyznaniu mógł byc pewny. Na pewno teraz nie będzie tak samo. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka , Wyjście z katakumb Biegli naprzeciw siebie. Garen machnął mieczem chcąc ją pociąć , a ta zgrabnie uniknęła rzucając mu się na plecy. Montana : Oh jaki muskularny .. Chciał ja przybić do ściany i nagleskoczyłą mu nad plecami spoglądając mu w twarz. Montana : Z twarzy też niebrzydki i nawet młodziutki. Posłała mu całusa po czym kopnęła wyskoczyła. Zdezorientowany chciał cisnąć mieczem ,ale chybił. Garen : Ogarnij się ..to ma byc walak .. Montana : Czujesz jak serdusko ci bije ? Zawiesiła mu sie na ramieniu. Montana : Wiesz że z przeznaczeniem się nie walczy? Posunęła delikatnie palcem po jego zbroi i chwyciła za dłoń. Montana : Po co chcesz skrzywdzić mnie zabawką ? On jest zła .. Jak omotany nie wiedział co zrobić. Nerwowo po nim spływał pot. Montana : Oj... powiedz coś ? Garen : Coś.. ty .. mi ... zrobiła ? Lekko ją odepchnął , szybko schował miecz i próbował jakoś odzyskać świadomość. Jego obraz nagle był rozmazany. Montana : Ojj.. Przyłożyła zobie palca do usta i zaczęła ssać. Montana : Troszkę jadu mi zostało na dłoni .. chyba cię oślepił troszkę. Garen : Jadu .. Nie.. Wcofał się jeszcze dalej , ale dziewczyna nie odpuszczała. Montana : Nic na razie ci nie będzie kochany .. odpocznij sobie .. zaśnij przez chwilę. Nagle padł , ale ona go złapała za głowę i spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy. Montana : Pozwól .. się sobą .. Wsunęła rękę pod jego zbroję zdejmując ją. Chłopak zupełnie odpłynął. Montana : Zaopiekować .. Usłyszał potem fragment jej chohotu i całkiem pał. przez chwilę ekran nagle zrobił się zamglony i zniknęli z pola widzenia. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka , Komnata Tortur Przywiązany z każdej strony Garen wisiał na linach w samych metalowycch nagolennikach. Cały ekwipunek był zdjęty. Garen : Gdzie .. gdzie ja jestem .. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobacyzł , ze trafił do punktu wyjścia. Garen : To ma być żart !? Zaczał się szarpać , jednak z każdą próbą sznurki sie zasieśniały. Garen : Cholera .. że też .. dałem się podpuścić. Szarpnął , ale poczuł nagle silne odepchnięcie , jakby miało go rozerwać . Garen : Kim ona jest .. Po chwili nagle drzwi lekko się otworzyły. Montana : Obudziłeś się .. widzę że poczułeś się lepiej. Weszłą w skąpym stroju , który specjalnie sobie skróciła. Montana : Już lepiej .. Garen : Wiem że to ciebie nie ochodzi suko ... Montana : Proszę jaki wyszczekany .. a móicie , że my potrafimy byc okrutne. Nagle uroniłą łezkę i przetarła sobie ramieniem. Montana : To takie okrutne .. sądzicie się za lepszych.. Westchnął i spojrzał się na nią z obrzydzeniem. Garen : Długo ten teatrzyk pociągniesz ? Montana : Chcesz skrzywdzić moje serduszko ? Podeszłą do niego i złapała go za sutka. Montana : Proszę jaki twardy .. nie ttylko jednak na pokaz byłeś ? Zaczęł mu go wykręcać , ale on nagle uderzył ją ręką. Upadła ale do akkcji wkroczyła lina , króta zacisnęła go bardziej. Garen : Niech to do cholery przestanie .. Ona się nie podnosiła , a zaczęła sie śmiać z tego. Po chwili uniosła swoją głowę pokazując swój szaleńczy wyraz twarzy. Rzuciła się na niego łapiąc ręką za jego krocze i zaczęła ściskać. Montana : Wiesz że będziejsz jednym z byłych .. Garen : O..g.. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć , starał się nie ogdgryść sobie języka. Montana : Jakoś nie chcesz się ze mną bawić i mnei obrażasz ? To teraz .. Puściła i podszedła do wajchy. Garen : Puść mnie .. Spojrzała się na niego zatrzymując rękę. garen : Wypuść .. a będę ci lojalny .. Montana : Sorki .. nie szukam stałego związku.. HAHAHAHAHA ! Pociągnęłą i nagle linku szarpnęły tak , że rycerzowi oderwało kończyny .. Garen : Ahh.. Padł na ziemię , a jego końćzyny wisiały na sznurkać i ściekała z nich krew. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i uniosła głowę. Montana : Ostatni buziak na pożegnanie .. Zbliżył swoje usta i zacżęła go całować . a ten po chwili zaczął znikać. Montana : Garen.. brzmi prawie jak harem. Hahahaha ! Przejechałą palcem kosztując trochę jego krwi przed zniknięciem . Na branzolecie pojawił się jej napis gratulacyjny za drugie zabójstwo. Montana : Mhh ! Rozpieszczają mnie w tym programie. Nagle jej branzoleta rozpikała i pojawił się hologram. Dziewczyna wolała nie ujawniać co to jest i poszła się schować i chwilę odpocząć. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka , Wieżowiec Większość zawodników zaczynałą się również budzić. Ci których ominęły wieczorne szaleństwa pełni nieśwaidomości są zajęci sobą. Irelia: Uh.. Rostawiła ręce i nagle jej pacerz się odpiął. Ściągnęła i położyła na bok jak i broń. Irelia: Można chwile się odprężyć. Wzięla swój biały ręcznik i poszła pod prysznic. Włączyła i zaczęla się myć jak i rozpuściłą swoje długie włosy. Irelia: Przyznaję że nei jest tak strasznie jak się wydaje. Ocierałą delikatnie swoje ramię gąbką. Irelia: Jednak.. Wysunęła dłoń i spojrzała sobie. W jej środku wciąż wystawała dziwna kula. Irelia: Wciąż mogę czuć się jako potwór. Nagle rozległo się stukanie. Seraph: Jesteś? Irelia: Tak! Biorę kąpiel, a coś się stało? Seraph : Musimy powoli ruszać. Irelia : Zgoda! Chłopak podszedł i kończyć ostrzenei swojego ostrza. Seraph: Dlaczego znowu chcą posunąć się do tego? Westchnął i spojrzał na wschodzące słońce. Nagle jego branzoleta.Pojawił się hologram prowadzącego. Aikko: Hej, hej! Seraph: Nieładnie jest chyba mieszać się w grę? Aikko: Wiemmm , ale mam dla was moją wspaniałą nowinkę! Seraph: Nowinkę? Aikko: Taaak, jest wspaniała. Jako że robi się nudno a ja, a właściwie moi ludzie wynależli sobie ciekawą aplikację. Seraph: Huh? Aikko: Oh oceń to sam. Paa! Hologram zniknął a zaciekawiony sytuacją Seraph zaczął przeglądać. Zaakceptował aplikację i nagle pojawiłą się jakaś lista. Aikko: Dzięki za zainstalowanie Filmiku Śmierci! Dodaj imię zawodnika jeśli chcesz otrzymywać informacje o nich. Seraph: Filmik śmierci? Nagle z łązienki wyszła Irelia przebrana już w swoją zbroję. Irelia: Też go dostałeś? Seraph: Każą nam jeszcze być prześladowanymi.. to chore. Irelia: Spokojnie.. przekonamy się co to jest. Ale teraz musimy iść. Tyrani wykonali swój ruch... Seraph: Masz rację.. idziemy! Nagle wstał i podbiegł do drzwi i razem z Irelią zaczęli biec w dół. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka , Obozowisko Yukimura w swoim codziennym stroju również się wzbudził i przetarł sobie oko. Yukimura: Aż dziwne że nie dosżło do ataku.. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na posłanie Kunoichi. Yukimura: Oww.. ona jeszcze chrapie. Może ją przykryję. Odsunął swoje posłanie i dołożył więcej do jej. Ona tymczasem zakradła się za niego. Kunoichi: Co porabisz? Yukimura: Dodaję ci posł.. Nagle z krzykiem się odwrócił i wyrzucił wszystk oco trzymamł. Yukimura: Dlaczego się zakradasz!!! Kunoichi: Wstałam wczesniej bo spać nie mogłam. Nagle rozpięla koszulę i wyciągnęla rybę ha haku. Kunoichi: Zobacz co upolowałam! Yukimura: Nie chcę pytać czemu ją tam włożyłaś.. Kunoichi: Jeszcze inne zwierzątka bym spłoszyła. Yukimura: Aaahha.. dobrze.. może. Wziął troche chrustu. Kunoichi: Jak chciałeś złapać to mogłeś poprosić. Yukimura: Co!? Nagle cały się zaczerwienił i speszył. Yukimura: Ja nie z tych zboczonych.. aaaa.. Kunoichi: Jakiś ty uroczy. Pogłaskała go po włosach i się uśmiechała a ona jeszcze bardziej sie rozczerwienił. Po chwili branzolety zapikały i wyskoczył jeden hologram. Aikko: Heeeejoł! Znowu Yukimura prawie dostał zawału i wyskoczył jak oszalały. Yukimura: Ja nie wytrzymam z wami.. Kunoichi: Oj Yuki-san bedzie dobrze. Yukimura: Prosiłem cię chyba wczoraj żebyś tak do mnie nie mówiła. Kunoichi: Oj za abrdzo przemęczony jesteś bo przed chwilą to wymyśliłam. Dostał nagle zonga i zakręciło mu się. Kunoichi: A ty jesteś? Aikko: Prowadzącym i mam dla was niespodziankę! Nową aplikacja, zainstalujcie i bawcie się własną bazą filmikó śmierci! Nagle ich twarze spoważniały. Kunoichi: Śmierci? Aikko: Tak, wszyscy tak reagują. Cóż.. zainstaluj go i to wszystko! Kunoichi: Boję się Yuki... Przytuliła go a ten znowu się zaczerwienił. Yukimura: Wiesz .. możesz? Kunoichi: No teraz zrobiłeś się wstydliwy!? Nie bój się. Wzięla jego rękę i położyłą sobie na piersi. Kunoichi: Wiem że cłopacy mają fetyszki. Ten nie prostestował i nie chciał zdjąć ręki. Yukimura: JA.. Ja.... Jednak zdjął i zaakceptował aplikację. Yukimura: Wiesz.. może.. Nagle ryba któwrą trzymała okazała się jeszcze żywa i wyskoczyła uderzając go w twarz. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała radoście po tym. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka, Centrum W centrum pozostali Veneida i Vayne siedzieli sopbie spokojnie w sklepie spożywczym i jedli. Veneida: Aplikacja śmierci? Aikko: Takk ! Ona jest bardzo interesująca. Vayne: Na razie to mam dość na ten moment. Veneida: Wole się usunąć w cień, żeby wyjść jeszcze lepiej. Vayne: Ale to co zrobiłaś było urocze. To jak mu wyrżnęłaś szyję. Veneida: Czuła się wtedy tak niesamowicie. Chrznięcie jego kości w szyi było niczym symfonia dla mych uszu. Aikko: Ehem.. może się skupicie. Więc.. aplikacja ta jest dla was. Veneida: I po co nam ona? Aikko: Jak to po co? Zaśmiał się głośno, ale im się to nei spododbało. Veneida: Gadaż żesz! Aikko: Oj nawet pośmiać się nie dasz. Aplikacja pokazuje jak sama nazwa mówi. Filmik w jaki sposób osoba jakaś najbliższa zginie. Jednak nie pokazuje co doprowadzi do tego momentu. Ale najlepsze jest to że jeśli jakaś osoba go zobaczy a nie będzie miałą wsparcia, nikt jej nie pomoże to będzie kroczyłą ku własnej zgubie. Oboje mimo że byli pewnii sievbie czuli nerwowową atmosferę. Aikko: Innymi słowy, zguba! Aplikacja jest praktycznie nieomylna i jeśli zignorujecie filmik liczcie sie że zginiecie. A ci co go ujrzą albo sprowadzą na was śmierć albo to oni was mogą uratować. Ohh ta niepewność kto jest mordercą a kto pomocą sprawia że czuję się bardziej podekscytowany grą. Vayne: Pieprzysz! Z nerwów strzelił w hologram , ale strzała przeleciałą swobodnie. Aikko: Zostawiam do waszych przemyśleń tą aplikacje. Byeee! Nagle zniknął a na ich branzoletach aplikacja się załadowała. 29.12.2060 Świt poranka, Piwnica w sklepie Dziewczyny właśnie siedziały i zainsdtalowały tą aplikację. Naomi: Patrzymy? Nie wiedziały co mają zrobić, czuły dzowny niepokój. Jolie: Jak chcesz.. nasz wilk dziwnie się zachowuje.. Podbiegła do niego i złapała za jego łapę. Jolie: Ma dziwnie poranioną.. Przyjrzała mu się bliżej i między jego futrem zauważyła ślady uderzeń. Jolie: Co się stało... Rzuciła się przytulić zwierzę które ją polizało . Jolie: Będe przy tobie. Naomi w międzyczasie próbowała rozgryść tą aplikację. Naomi: Więc zobaczmy... galeria jest tutaj.. Zaczeła wciskać aż włączyła i nagle zadrżała. Naomi: Co? Na ekranie pojawiłą się dziwnei ubrana wykreowana postać przypominająca Głos: Właśnie otrzymałaś filmik śmierci swojego przyjaciela. Przerażona przełknęła ślinę i ostworzyła filmik. Pokazała została krótka scenka kiedy mocno zraniona Jolie miała właśnie wykonać atak właśnie została przebita przez kogoś.i pada martwa na ziemię. Nomi: To się myli... Przerażona wpatrywała się w filmik. Naomi: Jakiś koszmar.. to musi być koszmar... Jolie: Naomi.. co się stało? Podszedla rowneiż do jej słysząc jej przerażające słowa. Naomi: Ja.. ja.. zobaczyłam twój filmik.. jak umeirasz... Nagle zaparło jej wdech. Jolie: A kiedy to ma nastąpić? Naomi: Kiedy wyjdziemy.. to jest naprawdę chora gra... Po chwili jej branzoleta znowu zadrżała, ale tym razem to jej fikcja namierzania. Jolie: Robi się niebezpiecznie.. musimy uciekać! Naomi: Nie.. Złapała ją za rękę i chciała powstrzymać. Naomi: Jeśli to się nie myli to zginiesz jak wyjdziesz. Jolie: Ale jak zostaniemy to oni nas znajdą. Wilk nagle się zbudził i niezgrabnym krokiem podszedl. Machnął pyskiem żeby siadły na nim. Jolie: Pamiętaj, technologii nie warto wierzyć. Liczy się to co mamy w sobie. To z jaką siłą przełamujemy siebie. Naomi: Wiem ale.. już kilkaktotnie technologia zniszczyłą mi życie.. Nagle uroniła łzę i szybko się rozpłakała. Jolie siuadłą na wilka. Naomi: Ja nie chcę.. ta nieświadomośc i rozpacz. Jolie: Naomi.. proszę spokojnie.. Naomi: Jakoś nie mogę. Nagle wilk ją złapał za ubranie i podniósł i zaczął biec schodami w górę. Naomi: Nie chcę... Ulica, ta sama pora Na spokojnie dwójka sobie szła. Skullface: Dziwi mnie to... Bobbie: Mało ufny jesteś. A właśnie można się przygotować. Skullface: Zobaczmy.. Wzyciągnał broń która uformowała się w strzelbę. Bobbie: Żałuję że czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem. Skullface: Wszystkiego nie mogłeś wynaleść. Nagle usłyszeli trzask i wyłamanie drzwi i z jednego ze sklepów wybiegł wilk z dwoma dziewczynami. Bobbie: Zaczynamy! Wyciągnał miecz i zaczął pędzić. Skull czekał i obserwował sobie.Wilka nagle szarpnął odrzucając Naomi a Jolie zeskoczyła . Wystawił pazury którymi zablokował cios. Naomi: To bolało.. i ja .. Po chwili zorientowałą się że dopadli ich wrogowie. Naomi: Oni.. Szybko wstała i się otarła, ale nagle wytskoczył na nią Bobbie i chciał ją przeciąć mieczem, ale Jolie go zablokowała. Bobbie: Że też takie dzikusy dają radę.. Mierzyli się wż ten wyskoczył. Wilk zaszarżował na niego. Wylądował spokojnei nieco dalej.Chwycił miecz przeciągajac wokół łokcia. Wybił na lewo i posunął dłonią raniąc sobie rękę a wokół niego pojawiła się czarna poświata. Bobbie: Czas zakosztować prawdziwej walki. Wybił się i pędził. Zacząl wymachiwać mieczem na różne sposoby, ale jako że Jolie była szybka a jej broń mogła blokować doskonale odpierałą ataki. Jolie: Musimy uciekać.. Naomi: Ja.. ja.. Chwyciła jednak za broń i zaatakowała uderzajac go w brzuch. Naomi: Nie mam zamiaru isę poddać. Bobbie: Słaba garda.. Pojawił się bokiem i cisnął robiąc cięcie na jej plecach. Jolie: Ty!!! Nagle jej oczy zabłysnęły, skojarzyła że to ten moment. Machnęła wilkowi każąc mu biec do tego drugiego. On właśnie przymierzał się do strzały. Bobbie: To koniec! Miał właśnie cisnąć, ale zablokowała cios bronią która dziwnie odepchnęła napastnika. Zdezorientowany próbował zatrzymać się stopami i ręką sunącą po asflalcie ale uderzył w lapmę. Bobbie: Kiepsko.. Wstał rozprostując sobie kark i ocierając krew. Bobbie: Ale tego można się było spodziewać po niedoszłej finalistce. Jolie: Finaliscce? Naomi: Była słaba bo tylko uciekałam.. Machnęła metalowym orężem chcąc ostudzić jego zapał walnęła mu , ale zablokował rekę. Bobbie: Jak.. jak takie coś śmei podnosić na mnie rękę! Wkrzyrzony wyrwałó jej obroń z rąk i walnął ją przewracając. Jej branzoleta nagle zapikała. Głos: Otrzymałaś swój filmik śmierci.. Naomi: Nie.. Miał właśnie uderzyć gdy nagle cios został zablokowany. Jolie: Na pewno nie umrzemy.. Naomi: Jolie.. padnij! Skull wystrzelił kulę ze swojego pistoletu nie chcą czekać. Dziewczyny padły i zaczęly uciekać na czworaka. Zdezorientowany Bobbie osłonił się strzałem wyrwaną wcześniej bronią. Bobbie: Idiota... Wsmiał się w wzruszył ramionami. Broń zmieniła się w miecz. Skullface: To było specjalnie. A tak wogóle.. Zacżał biec prosto do walki. Skullface: Chcę zemsty! 29.12.2060 Świt poranka, Lasy W tym samym czasie również i w lesie działy się nieprzyjemności. Miriam całą noc leżała ogłuszona przez całą noc. Penelope spędziła natomiast z Lee Sinem całą noc w roli porwanej. Skrytka Marcin i Tiara właśnie wyszli z swojego schronienia. Marcin: I co sądzisz? Tiara: To co jest oczywiste. Machnęła rozczarowana rękami. Tiara: To tylko kiepska manipulacja uczuciami innych.. Nagle pojawił sie hologram prowadzącego. Aikko: Naprawdę... tylko manipulacja? Tiara: Skoro o tym mowa dobrze że się pojawiłeś. Marcin: Ja może.. zakryję naszą skrytkę. Podszedł i zaczął zakrywać. Tiara: Powiedz jaki jest prawdziwy cel? Aikko: Ojj.. ale dlaczego od razu mnie oskarżasz/ Tiara: Pytam się po prostu. Aikko: Więc powiem że drugiego celu nie ma. Z niedowierzaniem wywróciła oczami. Tiara: Uwierzę jakoś.. Aikko: Cieszy mnie to, ale twoje insynuacje nie pozwlą mi patrzeć na ciebie pobieżnie. Tiara: Więc kontynuuj swoje obserwacje tej gry. Zaśmiał się i po chwili rozłączył. Dziewczyna na spokojnie odwrócila się i spojrzała na Marcuna który strugał sobie patyka. Tiara: Długo już tak czekasz? Marcin: Nom trochę.. Pocierał dalej kamieniem aż rozżarzył nagle trochę ognia. Marcin: Ok już.. Tiara: Radzę nie igrać bo można się poparzyć. Marcin: Wiesz.. jak raz się przejdzie przez ogień to już nie zrani. Tiara: Niestety nie jestem psychologiem, lecz sądzę że masz z tym przykre doświadczenie z tym związane lub coś zupełnie innego. Marcin: cóż jak ujęłaś, nie jesteś nim i nie trafiłaś. Tiara: Jak sądziłam.. Zaczęła iść spokojnym krokiem w kierunku lasu. Marcim: Zaraz gdzie idziemy? Tiara: Na rozpoznanie. Noc była dziwnie za spokojna.. więc możemy ząłożyć że wrogowie albo się czają albo już stoczyli walki. Marcin: Z tym trochę racjii jednak trzeba uważać. Tiara: Boisz się? Marcin: Powiedzmy że tak. Tiara: Więc daleko z prawdą się potrafisz minąć. Uśmiechnęła się i przyśpieszyła krok. Chłopał był trochę wybity z tropu ale musiał się przemóc. W końcu do końca nie mógł ufać nieznanej dziewczynia która skrywa wiele tajemnic. Gdzieś w lesie W miedzyczasie ogłuszona ,a raczej śpiąca Miriam wciąż leżała na korzeniach. Dziwnie pomlaskiwała ze zmęczenia i ciągle kapało coś na nia. Machnęla ręką i zamamrotała coś zmieniając stronę na bok okrywając się warstwą błota. Miriam: Ja chcę jeszcze pospać.. Po raz kolejny machnęła ręką ,żeby odgonic muchy. Miriam: Chr.. Po chwili podskoczyła do niej żaba i zaczeła kumać. Po chwili wystrzeliła swoim językiem prosto w powiekę dziewczyny. Ta nagle zaczęła się szarpać a żaba zaczęła latać z jęzorem Miriam: Na róż.. co się stało!! Uspokoiła się a żaba odpuściła sobie i odczepiła język. Miriam: Nabawię się brodawek.. i to jescze w takim miejscu.. Pene.. Nagle do niej coś dotarło. Miriam: Zaraz.. Penelope? Zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. Miriam: Zaraz.. a gdzie to centrum? I dlaczego ja tutaj jestem? Skołowana zaczęla iść, ale potknęłą się. Miriam: Ślady? Zaczęła myśleć aż powoli sobie przypominała walkę i porwanie. Miriam: Muszę.. ja muszę ją uratować od tego zboka!!! Nerwowo zaczęła biec za śladami. W chatce W tym samym czasie Penelope jeszcze spała. Lee Sin właśnie siedział sobie jedząc zerwane wcześniej leśne owoce. Mimo dysfunkcji nauczył się żyć normalnie a jego zmysł wzroku zastąpił słuch. Lee Sin: Hmm.. Westchnął biorąc kolejnego kęsa. Lee Sin: Ma bardzo silny sen. Oparł się rękę o blat stołu. Lee Sin: Ciekawi mnie co się z tą drugą stało... Nagle usłuszał dziewczynę która się lekko odkryła kocem, nieco zamroczona przetarła oko. Penelope: Zaraz.. gdzie ja jestem.. Spojrzała na poduszkę i koc ze zdziwienienm. Penelope: Nie.. Nagle jej twarz zrobiła się blada i zaczęła się nerwowo pocić. Bała się odwrócić głowę i złapałą się za glowę skulając. Penelope: Ja.. to się nie może dziać.. Mnich lekko odsunął krzesło i spokojnie przybliżył się do dziewczyny. Ona świadoma jego obecności sięgnęła ręką i ściskała koniec poduszki. Zbliżył się do krańca łóżka i wysunął rękę. Lee Sin: Obudziłaś się... Nagle jednak dziewczyna wyrzuciła kołdrą prosto na niego i uderzyła poduszką. Penelope: Nie dam się SŁYSZYSZ! Nie przejdę tego koszmaru ponownie!! Uderzyła kilka razy i na czworaka pędziła do wyjścia. Lee Sin: Czekajj ! Złapał ja za nogę. Mimo, ze to nei do uwierzenia ale słyszał biciej jej serca, czula strach jak z tamtego feralnego dnia. Spotkanie Tiara wraz z Marcinem po krótkim spacerku znależli się w okolicach im znanych, jednak odmienionych. W miejscu w któym powinno być jezioro z jeszcze jedną kryjówką. Chłopak który zgodził się nosić bagaż padł zmeczony na trawę. Marcin: To się wydaje gorsze niż sądziłem.. jak można tyle rzeczy z sobą nosić.. w dodatku kamienie. Tiara: Pozorny zawsze zabezpieczony. Marcin: Pewnie.. Z ciekawości zaczął przeglądać sobie branzoletę, Tiara natomiast robiła rozeznanie terenu. Tiara: Hmm.. wydaje mi się że skoro musieli w jakimś stopniu wiernie odtworzyć tą planszę. Podbiegła i dotknęła ziemii. Tiara: Mam dobrą pamiec i poznaję ją w dotyku.. Zaczęła iść dalej aż zauważyła pewne miejsce które ją sparaliżowało. Tiara: Więc ono tu jest.. i jej ciało też tam powinno być. Wescthnęła i zawołała chłopaka. Tiara: Możesz podejść? Marcin: Wiesz że nie mam siły. Tiara: A masz te swoje bomby? Marcin: Mam, ale one za dużo energii używają. Musiałbym chwile je przerobić. Tiara: Chciałabym się w czymś upewnić.. Tiara(Myśli): To atrapa, czy może jednak to samo miejsce? Nie znalazłam tej informacji w bibliotece w hotelu a wiele udało mi się spamiętać. Zaczęła iść z powrotem do chłopaka, ale nagle w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Nie powiedzieła nic i ruszyła do akcjii. Rzuciła się w pogoń, przedarła się przez krzaki aż rzuciła sie na coś. Tiara: Kim jesteś! Miriam: Odwal się dziwaczko! Mam pilne sprawy! Szarpnęła ją i przerzuciła na drugą stronę. Tiara: Marna próba kamuflarzu! Miriam: Jaki kamuflasz.. zasnęłam w błocie jak dziwka po dyskotece. Tiara: Widać poszanowania nie masz.. Nagle dostała z liścia w twarz od tej drugiej, ale ta kopnęła ją w krok. Miriam: Taka mądra a nie wiesz,że nie boli!? Haha! Tiara: Cóż.. liczyłam że po zaliczeniach krok ci wyszeł. Miriam: Osz ty.. Nerwowo wyciągnęła jedną parę szpon i chciała ją zaatakować jednak ta odskoczyła. Lekko narwała jej koszulę odsłaniając jej piersi. Tiara: Kolejna lubieżnica.. Zamachnęla ręką chcąc ją pociąć, jednak Tiara robiła uniki i po prostu uciekała. W tym samym czasie Marcin właśnie kończył przerabiać bombę. Marcin: Hmm tylko minuta czterdzieści dwie.. coraz lepiej mi szło. Jego mina nagle sposępniała. Marcin: Jaka szkoda że ciebie już nie ma.. Westchnął i wstał wołając do dziewczyny. Ta jednak zniknęła zza drzewami. Marcin: Ehh.. z nią już problemy.. może jednak niekomu się ufać nie powinno? Zaczął iść, ale zauważył poruszające się krzaki. Był gotów rzucić, ale wybiegła z nich uciekająca Tiara. Marcin: Co sie dzieje!? Wbiagła prosto do bajorka i czekała przez chwilę. Tiara: Rzuć na mój sygnał.. Oczekiwali aż nagle z krzaków wybiegła ubłocona Miriam. Chłopak aż zaniemógł. Tiara: Rzucaj! Wyrzucił bombę i zaczął biec w jej stronę. One również były skołowane. przebiegajac wpadł w jej ramiona i się rozchmurzył. Tiara: Co to .. Szybko chwyciła bombę i zamachnęła się rzucając w powietrze i nagle rozległ się dżwięk eksplozjii który nie wzruszył tą dwójką. Marcin: Tez jesteście w grze!? Miriam: Niestety tak.. ale zaraz .. Wskazała na stojącą Tiarę. Miriam: Ty ją znasz? Marcin: Tak jakby.. Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . W kolejnym odcinku... Bobbie: Czas by uśmieszyć wasze nędne życie! Miał przebić gardło dziewczyny, ale nagle jego cios zablokowała włócznia i pojawienie się kolejnego wroga. Tiara: Znasz tą lubieżnicę!? Miriam: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Zaczęły znowu na siebie warczeć z złości. Marcin próbował je jakoś opanować ale to nei dawało skutku. Penelope: Powiedz.. czego ode mnie chcesz? Lee Sin: To będzie forma.. moich przeprosin.. Spojrzał się na jej wystraszony wyraz twarzy aż ekran zrobił się czarny. Aikko: Będzie duuużo funa!! Czy odcinek 5 ci się spodobał? Genialny! Od biedy udzie ;/ Paskudny -,- Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki